The Dark of a Heart
by Luna Modoki
Summary: Todos saben que la oscuridad siempre existe y existirá en todos nosotros... incluso aún en los corazones más nobles...  One-shot


Disclaimer:Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo y a sus creadores Shigeru Miyamoto y Takashi Tezuka.

* * *

><p><span>The Dark of a Heart<span>

Era difícil decir cómo se sentía en esos momentos, honestamente ni él lo sabía, había tantas emociones que coincidían en este momento… sin embargo, la que más pensó que calzaba, era arrepentimiento…

Se arrepentía… de la forma en que la trató a ella… no tenía la más mínima idea de que fue lo que pasó, en estos momentos caminaba por aquel bosque, sin un rumbo fijo, mientras el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas regresaba a su mente…

_Se sentía molesto por razones desconocidas, más eso no le impidió ir a verla, ya que era lo que deseaba en esos momentos, cuando se habían encontrado para pasar un rato juntos, él no podía evitar actuar un tanto indiferente, esto no pasó desapercibido, por lo que ella le pidió explicaciones ante ese raro comportamiento, no sabía que decirle… por lo que decidió simplemente contestarle que no era nada. Mas esa chica fue insistente, y cuando le contestó que no lo sabía, con la vana esperanza de que le dejara tranquilo, ella siguió tratando de averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba, ya que no creía esas palabras._

_La situación no mejoró, su acompañante comenzó a molestarse debido a que no le contaba que era lo que sucedía, cosa que también comenzó a molestarlo a él, llegando a tal punto en que comenzó a gritarle… era consciente de las terribles cosas que le decía, sin embargo no era capaz de contenerse en decirlas, cuando finalmente dejó de hablar, se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la chica, se sentía molesto, sentía rabia… y ni siquiera sabía cuál era la razón… pero inmediatamente ese sentimiento se desvaneció al escuchar un sollozo a su espalda._

_Lentamente se dio la vuelta, topándose con el hecho de que ella ahora estaba llorando, la culpa lo invadió, no había sido su intención lastimarla… se acercó a ella en un intento de disculparse y la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, su reacción no fue la esperada… la chica apartó bruscamente el brazo para hacer que la soltara y le miró a los ojos, esa mirada… era devastadora… llena de tristeza y enojo, siendo acompañada por esas delicadas gotas salinas… un remordimiento invadió el cuerpo del joven que en esos momentos no sabía cómo reaccionar, sin embargo… las palabras que siguieron ese acontecimiento fueron algo todavía peor… "Te odio…" fueron las palabras que surcaron esos finos labios… él quedó petrificado ante esto._

_Sin decir más, la joven dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr para alejarse de aquel que en esos momentos le había hecho tanto daño… la vio marcharse, estiró su brazo hacia ella queriendo alcanzarla, sin embargo, algo le contuvo, y lentamente bajó su brazo… al igual que su mirada…_

"_Zelda… lo siento…" pronunció el joven al viento, como si tuviera la esperanza de que estas palabras llegaran a los oídos de la chica… levanto su mirada una vez más para ver por donde había desaparecido la silueta de la persona que tanto le importaba, antes de que el joven hyliano diera media vuelta, y se marchara de ahí…_

Un dolor en su frente lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, llevó una mano a la zona afectada mientras cerraba los ojos, a la vez que una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y notó que frente a él había un árbol, el causante del dolor que en estos momentos tenía.

Miró molesto el árbol antes de dar un paso a un lado y continuar su camino, ya había anochecido, y la luna se levantaba en el oscuro firmamento en compañía de las estrellas, el joven espadachín se encontraba tan hundido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del silencio sepulcral que en estos momentos le rodeaba.

En ese instante, una leve y siniestra risa se escuchó por el lugar… Link inmediatamente se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, sin embargo no vio a nadie, por no mencionar que la risa se había detenido.

"A de haber sido mi imaginación…" pensó el chico, sin embargo, antes de volver a dar un paso, la risa volvió a escucharse, esta vez siendo más audible, por lo que desenvainó su espada a la vez que sujetaba su escudo en la otra mano.

-_Oye vamos... ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva?...-_ una voz resonó en el lugar, la misma responsable de aquella risa que hace unos momentos se escuchó.

"Esa voz, parece provenir de todas partes, pero al mismo tiempo de ningún lugar. Esto no tiene ningún sentido" fueron las palabras que surcaron la mente del joven hylian.

-_¿Qué te pasa? ¿El gato se comió tu lengua?_- Nuevamente habló ese ente desconocido.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Link a la vez que miraba a su alrededor en un intento por localizar su misterioso interlocutor.

-_¡Oh! Puedes hablar, me alegro de eso, ya comenzaba a pensar que no podías..._-

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó nuevamente el joven sintiéndose fastidiado al no encontrar a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-_¿Aún no lo sabes?... Me parece que es algo obvio_- Fue la respuesta de ese ser desconocido -_Una pequeña pista, soy algo __muy__ cercano a ti...- _concluyó.

No contesto, no tenía idea de quien se trataba, jamás había escuchado esa voz... pero por alguna razón, le resultaba muy familiar, aunque no sabía el porqué de ello.

-_¿Nada aún? ¡Vaya! Me sorprende que el gran guerrero que salvó Hyurle no pueda descifrar algo tan simple, pero podemos decir que soy algo que forma parte de ti-_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó ahora el chico.

-_Es algo bastante simple_- le contestó de manera calmada ese ser -Lo que yo quiero... es tener esa libertad ¡que me pertenece!- exclamó con voz grave la criatura desconocida.

La repentina forma en que cambió el tono de ese ser, a una completamente ajena y amenazante, provoco un escalofrío en Link, pero eso no fue todo, ya que inmediatamente después sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza, provocando que soltara espada y escudo, las cuales ocasionaron un gran ruido al dar contra el suelo, para sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos.

El dolor era intenso, a tal punto que provocó que el joven soltara un grito por causa de este, para poco después caer de rodillas al suelo. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo, luego de unos momentos su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control, el dolor que sentía en su cabeza parecía aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba, abrió levemente los ojos y no supo distinguir si este comenzaba a provocarle alucinaciones, o si realmente su sombra comenzaba a oscurecerse cada vez más.

Interminables minutos de sufrimiento transcurrieron para el joven, pero estos acabaron cuando una extraña fuerza lo arrojó hacia atrás, provocando que terminara de espaldas contra el suelo. Se incorporó pausadamente y con lentitud abrió los ojos, notando que a unos cuantos metros de él había un orbe oscuro que flotaba sobre el suelo, el cual se iluminaba cada cierto tiempo de un color violáceo mezclado con negro.

Link terminó por levantarse y se acercó despacio a esa extraña esfera que había aparecido, llegó hasta donde había quedado su equipo, lo levantó y lo guardó para después prestar su atención a lo que frente a él se encontraba. Ahora que había acortado la distancia entre ese misterioso objeto que suspendido en el aire se encontraba, pudo escuchar un leve palpitar provenir de éste, el cual, con cada segundo que pasaba, parecía aumentar la velocidad.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento inundó el lugar, por lo que el joven espadachín se vio forzado a cubrir su rostro con ambos brazos para protegerse de éste, fue entonces que notó que la oscura sombra que se había formado debajo de él hace unos momentos se encontraba ahora bajo aquel orbe. Esta sombra comenzó a elevarse del suelo para rodear la esfera y pareció empezar a tomar la forma de una silueta, sin embargo el chico no pudo ver más ya que la velocidad de aquella sorpresiva ventisca aumentó aún más, provocando que cerrara los ojos.

Entonces, de la misma forma en que ese vendaval comenzó se detuvo, dejando todo en absoluto silencio. Link lentamente apartó los brazos tratando de ver qué era lo que había ocurrido, grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba frente a él, por un minuto pensó que se estaba viendo en un espejo, pero al notar los diferentes rasgos que esa persona tenía se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Tenía la misma vestimenta, mas esta era negra, al igual que su cabello, su piel era mucho más pálida y sus ojos eran de color carmesí, el joven de ojos azules no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos, fue entonces cuando en el rostro de su acompañante se forjó una mueca que podría llegar a considerarse una siniestra sonrisa.

-Finalmente nos vemos cara a cara, Link -el misterioso chico miró detalladamente al joven hyliano, y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ante la mirada de desconcierto y estupefacción que este mostraba.

-T... t-tú... eres... como yo...- fue finalmente capaz de pronunciar el aludido.

-Yo no soy como tú, soy tú... quizás un poco mejorado- dijo el chico con un tono sarcástico.

-¿P-pero... como es qué?...-

-¿Soy igual a ti?- Terminó de completar la frase su acompañante -Lo que pasa, es que soy la oscuridad que siempre has llevado contigo, el problema es que nunca supiste de mí, porque yo me encontraba dormido en tu interior- explicó.

-¿Si estuviste dormido todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es que pudiste salir?- Preguntó Link recuperando su aplomo.

-¿Recuerdas aquella criatura oscura a la que te enfrentaste hace un par de noches?- Él asintió -Pues podría decirse que él me dio una pequeña mano, su poder fue el que me despertó. Sin embargo, aún era un prisionero y si realmente quería salir, debía ser cuanto tú estuvieras solo... sin nadie que viniera a querer ayudarte o que se preocupe por ti... y como verás, estamos completamente solos- finalizó el relato a la vez que una tétrica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Link no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante estas palabras, él no negaba que se había sentido muy extraño después de enfrentarse a aquel demonio, lo que le contó el ser frente a él explicaba el enojo que había sentido los últimos días y el causante de que sus amigos, y de que ella... se alejasen de él. Entonces el maléfico ser ante él habló nuevamente.

-Y ahora... como ya no necesito ser parte de ti para subsistir- dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su espada y la retiraba de su funda -Ya no me eres útil...-

Fue entonces cuando el chico de negros cabellos se lanzó hacia él con la intención de atravesarle con su espada, pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, Link pudo esquivarle saltando a un lado para inmediatamente después sacar espada y escudo, y así confrontar a su adversario.

Sin perder un segundo, el joven de rubios cabellos rápidamente se lanzó hacia su atacante a la vez que hacia un tajo horizontal, pero él esquivo dicho ataque dando un salto hacia atrás.

-Veo que eres bastante hábil... mejor para mí, así podrás entretenerme un rato en lo que acabo contigo- comentó siniestramente el chico a la vez que tomaba su escudo.

Ambos combatientes se miraron el uno al otro para luego salir corriendo hacia este, cuando estuvieron bastante cerca cada quien atacó, ambas espadas chocaron entre sí comenzando de esta manera un forcejeo entre sus portadores, quienes luego dieron un salto hacia atrás solo para atacar nuevamente. Los ataques escogidos eran los mismos, por lo que se anulaban entre sí al ser ejecutados, mas eso no era un impedimento para continuar la lucha, los golpes eran precisos y fieros, lo cual era visible ya que el choque de los metales de ambas armas provocaba que saltaran chispas de estas.

Finalmente hubo un cambio, y fue cuando Link esquivó un ataque de su adversario solo para lanzar uno propio, haciendo que retrocediera, luego de esto lanzó varios golpes consecutivos en distintas direcciones, no obstante el oscuro ser se protegía tras su escudo, por lo que entonces golpeo con su escudo el de su contrario logrando así abrir una brecha en la defensa de este y sin dudarlo un segundo sujetó su espada con fuerza y se abalanzó hacia adelante. El chico sin perder tiempo rápidamente saltó hacia atrás para evitar así la mortal estocada, luego retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Volvieron a encararse nuevamente, Link esperó a que su otro yo efectuara el primer movimiento, no debió esperar demasiado para esto, ya que a los pocos segundos éste se lanzó al ataque fieramente, mientras que su mirada mostraba una sed de sangre, comenzó a bloquear sus ataques con su espada, usando también su escudo y contraatacando de vez en cuando. Nuevamente se presentó otro forcejeo, pero a diferencia del otro Link estaba ganando terreno, ya que no malgastó sus fuerzas, su oponente notó esto sin embargo no pensaba ceder y trató de ejercer toda la fuerza que le fuera posible, aún así no fue suficiente y Link pudo lanzarlo hacia atrás para luego lanzar un tajo vertical, pero su oponente igual fue capaz de esquivarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Link aprovecho y comenzó a atacarle haciendo que retrocediera, al chico de oscuros cabellos se le empezaba a dificultar el tener que bloquearlos, y para su mala suerte terminó tropezando con una rama que sobresalía del suelo, terminando por caer de espaldas, su adversario no desaprovechó la oportunidad e hizo otro tajo vertical.

El chico al ver venir el ataque rodo por el terreno para esquivarlo y rápidamente se incorporó, la respiración de ambos era agitada, pero aún así no se iban a detener, por lo tanto, una estrategia surcó la mente del malvado joven… una estrategia que tal vez podría traerle el triunfo.

Se lanzó al ataque y comenzó a dar violentas arremetidas contra el joven de ojos azules, quien no pudo hacer más que protegerse tras su adarga, su oponente siguió con su feroz ofensiva hasta que cambió repentinamente y golpeo con su escudo el de su adversario con toda su fuerza disponible, sacándolo de balance y dejándolo al descubierto, inmediatamente después lanzó una patada hacia su pecho tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo indefenso, y aprovechando esto, pateó el escudo con todas sus fuerzas por el lado derecho.

Un bramido salió del joven al sentir como su miembro se desarticulaba de su cuerpo, su enemigo se deleitó con esto y retrocedió unos pasos, solo para ver como Link se incorporaba con dificultad a la vez que sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, miró entonces a la persona frente a él, quien le mostraba una sonrisa sádica en esos momentos, tomó entonces su espada y se levantó encarando así a su adversario.

El dolor que provocaba su brazo al haberse dislocado era insoportable, pero eso no le impediría seguir peleando, ya que no iba a permitir que el sujeto frente a él… que su oscuridad, ganara ese encuentro.

* * *

><p>Iba caminando tranquilamente por ese bosque, pensando en lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes… no creía que realmente le hubiera tratado así, jamás, sin importar cuánto se molestaba, no le gritaba de la manera en que lo había hecho hoy, y eso era algo que realmente le dolía, comprendía que estuviera molesto, aunque eso no implicaba que podía actuar de la forma en que lo hizo con ella.<p>

Su mirada iba clavada en el suelo, se había dirigido a ese lugar ya que la naturaleza lograba tranquilizarla, mas eso no impedía que su mente se encontrara en otra parte. Le odiaba por cómo llegó a comportarse hacia ella, aún así no era capaz de sacarle de su cabeza, se detuvo y dejó escapar un suspiro, fue entonces cuando pensó en otras discusiones que había tenido con él, era cierto que algunas eran por tonterías como las de ese día, pero aún así las cosas no iban tan lejos y siempre se volvían a conciliar, por lo que le pareció extraño este suceso.

Comenzó a analizar en aquel momento que él se había comportado de una forma por demás extraña los últimos dos días… cosa que coincidía con la fecha en la que tuvo aquel enfrentamiento con esa demoniaca criatura.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con su comportamiento?- Se preguntó la joven a sí misma ahora que analizaba la situación.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron irrumpidos cuando a lo lejos llegó a escuchar un leve sonido metálico, Zelda afinó su oído y llegó a distinguir que era un choque de metales, espadas posiblemente. No pudo evitar mostrar interés ante esto, por lo que se dirigió hacia el lugar donde ella creía que provenía el sonido.

Poco a poco se fue acercando, siendo esto confirmado por ser más audible aquellos secos golpes. Ya casi estaba ahí, podía asegurarlo, el sonido de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo lo denotaba, entre los árboles podía vislumbrar un par de siluetas que se movían, se asomó por detrás de un árbol logrando finalmente ver quienes se enfrentaban, quedando perpleja ante lo que veía. Era Link, ¡y estaba peleando con él!

-Pero eso no es posible- murmuró Zelda, miró mejor y notó que era diferente, sin embargo la similitud que tenía era sorprendente.

Link estaba en pésimas condiciones, su respiración era entrecortada y un hilo de sangre salía por una de las comisuras de su boca, tenía un corte en la espalda y otro algo más profundo en su abdomen, por no mencionar su inutilizado brazo y las pequeñas heridas esparcidas por su cuerpo, que aunque no eran de gravedad, resultaban bastante molestas a la hora de moverse, sabía que no aguantaría mucho más si el combate seguía así, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Su oscuro ser disfrutaba de la escena, incapacitarle ese brazo fue una gran idea, ya que sin ser capaz de usar su escudo para defenderse enfrentarle había sido muy fácil, observó como su presa hacía el vano esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie, eso era algo que gozaba aún más, el ver como inútilmente trataba de seguir peleando, aún cuando ya sabía que ese combate estaba perdido, para él.

Se lanzó sobre su herido adversario dispuesto a terminar ese enfrentamiento de una vez por todas, el joven solo se limitó a bloquear como podía los ataques de su oponente con la esperanza de resistir, sin embargo, su otro yo de un rápido movimiento fue capaz de despojarle de su arma. La espada maestra voló por los aires, para finalmente enterrarse en el suelo a varios metros de su dueño.

Estando ya débil y vulnerable, Dark Link le golpeó con su escudo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, Link intentó incorporarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo su contrincante puso un pie sobre la herida en su abdomen y presionó con fuerza, un grito de dolor provino del joven hylian, luego de esto, le tomó del cuello y lo elevó dejándolo unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

-Debes admitirlo Link- el chico de oscuros cabellos aumentó un poco la presión de su agarre, su contraparte a duras penas podía respirar y trató de hacer un esfuerzo por verle a la cara -Yo… soy mejor que tú- terminó de decir a la vez que lo lanzaba contra uno de los árboles.

Link resbaló lentamente por la corteza de este terminado por quedar contra el suelo, apoyado en ese árbol. Su enemigo lo observo de manera siniestra unos momentos con una sonrisa triunfante, para después comenzar a acercarse a él, el combate había terminado… y él era el vencedor, se detuvo cuando ya estaba frente al débil chico que tenía la mirada cabizbaja, el joven de ojos azules alzó lentamente la mirada para ver una última vez al ser que había sido capaz de derrotarle.

-Tal y como dije, ninguno de tus amigos vino para ayudarte- dijo Dark Link, burlándose antes de acabar con él -Creo que ya mucho no les importas- finalizó mientras se reía.

-E… eso… ha sido… por causa tuya…- contestó Link a duras penas, su opuesto volvió a reír.

-Me declaro culpable- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción -Pero aquí no hay nadie que pueda ser testigo de ello, estamos solos… tú, estás solo… y ahora, morirás solo- concluyó sus palabras a la vez que elevaba su espada, dispuesto a terminar con él.

Link no podía negarlo, allí no había nadie, cerró los ojos para no ver como ese enemigo preparaba el ataque que lo liquidaría. Aquella espada bajo velozmente dispuesta a concluir su trabajo, un choque de metales resonó en el lugar. El joven que se encontraba en el suelo fue capaz de oírlo, por lo que lentamente abrió los ojos y vislumbró una silueta frente a él, sin embargo no pudo distinguirla ya que poco después todo comenzó a oscurecerse, perdiendo así la conciencia.

Aquel oscuro ser no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la persona que se encontraba frente a él, realmente había creído que se encontraban solos, frunció el seño ante esto, ya que esa persona no permitiría que acabara con aquel joven. Zelda se encontraba frente a él, sosteniendo su espada y usando su otro brazo para repeler el ataque que habría concluido con la vida der ser que tanto quería.

Entonces, su mano disponible comenzó a ser rodeada por una extraña esencia, dejó de apoyarla contra la espada y la puso en el pecho de Dark Link, quien a los pocos segundos salió expulsado hacia atrás por el ataque de ella, aunque aún así fue capaz de mantenerse en pie. Se enderezó y clavó su mirada en la chica que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Escucha, princesa, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, al que quiero es a él- comenzó a hablar tranquilamente el joven de ojos color carmín -Entonces ¿Por qué no te haces a un lado y dejas que termine con él?... No quiero que salgas lastimada tú también- Zelda no se movió, continuó estando frente a Link -De acuerdo… si tanto lo quieres entonces con gusto te mataré junto con él- terminó por decir con una sonrisa sádica a la vez que se lanzaba contra ella.

Zelda llevó su mano derecha hacia su lado izquierdo, y una extraña energía pareció rodearle, cuando estiró su brazo en la dirección contraria una luz la cubrió, segando momentáneamente a su adversario, quien se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, cuando la luz desapareció Dark Link intentó mirar hacia donde se suponía estaba la chica, más esta no estaba ahí, fue entonces que sintió como unas manos lo sujetaban por atrás y lo arrojaron con fuerza en dicha dirección.

A duras penas fue capaz de hacer una pirueta en el aire para terminar de pie, para luego encarar a su atacante, notó entonces que la chica con la que originalmente peleaba había cambiado de apariencia, su vestimenta había pasado a ser un traje de color azul con algunas zonas en blanco, en la parte del pecho parecía haber una especie de ojo, su rostro era rodeado por unos vendajes excepto en la zona de los ojos y sobresalían unos mechones rubios por estos.

Antes de poder preguntarse qué era lo que había ocurrido, ella se abalanzó a gran velocidad contra él dándole varios golpes en el pecho y abdomen, finalizando con una patada que le alejo bastante. Dark Link se recuperó a tiempo para esquivar otro puñetazo por parte de la chica para después dar un salto hacia atrás, luego atacó con una estocada, pero ella se hizo a un lado y le tomó del brazo, y aprovechando la inercia, le lanzó hacia adelante provocando que cayera de espaldas.

El joven de oscuros cabellos se incorporó y buscó a su rival, encontrándola al lado de Link, inmediatamente se levantó para después correr en dicha dirección, ella se dio cuenta, por lo que alzó su puño en alto y luego lo bajo soltando el objeto que tenía en esta, una nube de humo tomó desprevenido al chico impidiéndole ver donde se encontraban ellos, cuando esta se disipó ya no había rastro de ambos. No pudo evitar molestarse, pero este sentimiento duró poco ya que luego cerró los ojos a la vez que sonreía.

-Ya tendré mi oportunidad de terminar las cosas- se dijo a sí mismo Dark Link, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Lentamente abrió los ojos, su vista era borrosa, pero poco después todo empezó a aclararse, entonces, los recuerdos de lo que según él había ocurrido hace unos momentos regresaron a su mente, por lo que se incorporó inmediatamente, siendo esto mala idea ya que un terrible dolor en su abdomen hizo que se encorvara mientras sujetaba la zona afectada con ambos brazos.<p>

-No deberías moverte, tus heridas son graves- dijo una delicada voz que denotaba preocupación.

Aquel joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, miró hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y observó a la joven doncella de cabellos castaños que se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la cama en la que él estaba.

-Zelda…- murmuró el chico denotando su sorpresa por el tono de voz empleado.

La aludida le sonrió dulcemente, Link le miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, para después desviar la mirada hacia la litera al no poner sostenerla, cambiando su rostro de uno sorprendido a uno de completa tristeza. Zelda dejó de sonreír al saber el porqué de esa reacción, por lo que se levantó de su silla solo para sentarse en el borde de la cama y poner su mano sobre la de él, chico por su parte retiró su mano a la vez que volteaba el rostro en dirección contraria a donde estaba ella.

-Link- le llamó -Yo ya sé que fue lo que ocurrió- él se extrañó ante estas palabras y volteo a verla, ella prosiguió -Sé, que no fuiste tú el que me dijo esas cosas, si no ese ser con el que luchabas- le dijo con dulzura a la vez que tomaba nuevamente su mano -Por favor, no te sientas mal por ello-

Él le miró por unos momentos, para poco después mostrarle una leve sonrisa, ella también sonrió, entonces Zelda se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, causando con esto un sonrojo en el chico.

-Será mejor que descanses, lo necesitas- le dijo antes de levantarse de la cama, tomó el candil que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y se dirigió a la puerta -Qué descanses Link- terminó de decir a la vez que miraba una vez más al joven, este le sonrió en respuesta.

Zelda salió de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, Link quedó mirando el vació unos momentos, llevó una mano a la mejilla en el que los labios de ella se habían posado, una sonrisa surcó el rostro del héroe quien dirigió su vista hacia la ventana contemplando la luna que brillaba en lo alto, luego volvió a acostarse, la imagen de esa joven apareció en su mente una última vez, antes de que el chico cayera en un profundo sueño.

Mientras tanto, en las praderas ubicadas afuera del castillo, una silueta de negra vestimenta y ojos color sangre contemplaba la estructura, estando este sobre un negro corcel de grises crines, una siniestra sonrisa se forjó en el rostro de aquel chico, el cual miró hacia el frente y agitó las riendas de su caballo, este se elevó en sus cuartos traseros a la vez que relinchaba para poco después salir a veloz trote, perdiéndose ambos en la oscura noche.

FIN


End file.
